


Random Pepperony Smut

by prooftonyhasaheart (reinedelutin)



Series: Just Another Shot [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinedelutin/pseuds/prooftonyhasaheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random Pepperony smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written between myself, prooftonyhasaheart.tumblr.com, and my Tony Stark rp partner avengersrpstark.tumblr.com

Tony whispers in Pepper's ear: "...let's make babies." *as if that's actually sexy. He's just being a doof*

"You mean, let's practice making babies?" She responds amusedly.

He nods. "Much better idea."

She chuckles. "I think we need some...extensive practice." She winks at him before smirking.

"... what are you trying to imply..? Because if you're implying I need a lot of practice, I might just have to prove you wrong."

"No, sir. I merely mean that I'm the one out of practice and I need your...expertise on the subject. Will you give me a refresher course?" She bites the inside of her lip a little nervously.

"... 'refresher' course? " Tony's eyebrows rise slightly, amused and somewhat horrified expression mingling together on his face. "... Pepper. I thought you were saving yourself. So.... so... like.. How many -other- courses have you taken... I mean not that it's important.. why would it be important I'm just curious nevermind i don't know what i'm saying would you like something to drink first?"

"Wise decision, but I'll amuse you. I've...gotten to third base before." She glances at the side. "I would love that drink, Mr. Stark."

Tony is so completely inept at the moment. He staggers over to the bar, pours two drinks.. one for him one for her, and flops himself back down onto the bed beside her - all flustered and hunger burning in those dark eyes of his.

She takes the drink quietly. "Is that a problem for you? That I am...inexperienced?" She sips the drink, tilts her head and looks at him.

"What-NO... of course not. Why would that matter? I thought you said 'refresher' course?" His brows pressed together with his words.

"Because I know what to do, I just haven't actually put it to use." She gives a small shrug. "I possibly used the wrong term then."

And suddenly he is so incredibly turned on and he just wants to jump her right there and show her everything. EVERYTHING he knows. Because Tony Stark has a hell of a reputation in bed, and he's earned it. His glass sits completely forgotten in his hands.

She sees the look in his eye and gently takes the glass out of his hand and puts it with hers on the table. She pushes his chest back a little and straddles his legs, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Will you teach me, Mr. Stark?" She gives him a challenging smile. "Or are you just not *up* to the task?"

He has to close his eyes and swallow. Hard. Because holy fuck she was so incredibly hot right now. It was pretty obvious what she was doing to him - his pants were painfully uncomfortable, his skin flushed, and everything about him.. including the twitch of his fingers.. screamed that he wanted to do everything he'd ever dreamed of doing ... all at once. The super-genius's brain stopped for a moment.. completely and utterly shut down, and with a sort of pained moan, and a laugh at just how damn GOOD she was at this, he wrapped his hands around her hips.

She smiles and runs her hands down his clothed chest. They slide back up and she cups his neck. Her thumbs massage the muscles and move to his shoulders, squeezing and rubbing. She knows that he's very touch oriented, and wants to use it to her advantage. "Do you like this?" she asks quietly, looking up at him under her lashes. Her hands run down his chest and she wants the shirt off, and she suddenly doesn't know how to ask. She tugged at it and looked at him, asking with her eyes.

Tony watches with hungry eyes, dark obsidian glinting with delight and disbelief all at the same time. Every move she made was perfect. There wasn't a woman on the face of the planet that knew him as well as she did, and she knew just what to do. That lashy look.. those hands over his skin. That gentle tug at his shirt. He loosed her hips and hastily moved to comply with her unspoken demand, tugging his shirt out from the waistband of his suit pants, furiously separating the buttons and wriggling out of the expensive periwinkle material. The undershirt quickly folllowed, leaving him bare-chested and bathing both of them in soft blue-white light. 

Pepper swallowed hard. She had seen his chest before, and the arc reactor in the center-having helped replace it before- but it hadn't been like this. She ran her hands down from his shoulders, past the arc reactor, down to his stomach, then back up the same trail. Her fingertips circled his nipples, her thumbs brushing across them, then went up to circle his neck. "Mr. Stark, you are the most handsome man that I have ever met." and she wasn't kidding, even though she said that specifically to stroke his ego. She slid off his lap, kneeling on the floor, and looked at the arc reactor, what was keeping him alive. Her hands on his knees, she leaned forward and kissed it directly in the center. She looked up at him, the reactor bathing her face in blue light. She kissed the skin just above his artificial heart* I'm a fast learner, but you'll have to tell me if I do something you don't like *she said, kissing higher up his chest until she reached his mouth. she knelt between his legs, mouth an inch from his, waiting to see if he'll take the bait. She licked her lips, eyes dark as they watched the way his lips moved.

Tony was brain dead. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Was she taking the lead? Was she only a breath away from his lips, was she doing everything Tony ever, EVER had wet dreams about? Yes. Yes she was. And here he was, gawking at her like a high-school boy with his first teacher-crush bending down to give him a kiss. His body blazed everywhere she touched him, and the glow of his arc-reactor pulsed with the beat of his rapidly beating heart. "Tony...." He corrected softly, or rather, suggested breathlessly as a replacement for the formal Mr. Stark. Her fingers grazed over his nipples and he shuddered softly, goosebumps racing to cover every inch of his skin. She was between his legs.. lips coveting the space around his arc-reactor. She was leaning into him, warm and hot and wanting and her breath was mingling with his. Her eyes were dark and inviting. Her tongue tracing over full, pink lips. He was helpless to resist. Broad hands tangled in her hair as he leaned forward and captured her with his lips. Fingers sliding through silken tresses, undoing the ponytail she always wore until the strawberry blond strands fell loosely around her face and danced over her shoulders. He wanted her in ways he'd never wanted another human being, ever in his life and it turned the usually suave and casual Tony Stark into a quivering schoolboy.

She pressed her lips against his hungrily, her hands wrapping around his neck. She moved so she was back to straddling his legs, her feet tucked under his knees to keep her legs still. She moaned against his mouth and pushed her hips down against his instinctively. "Tony," She ripped her mouth away from his to groan his name, feeling a shiver crawl up her spine at the sensations. She pressed her lips back to his, whimpering as she leaned down and pressed her hips against his again, testing to see if it would feel the same as before. She was glad that she was wearing the skirt, making it easier to settle onto him. "Please." She mumbled, before pulling back for breath. She rested her forehead against his neck, gasping for breath. "Undress me please." She offered control to him if he wanted it. She ran her hands over his back, using her nails to scratch lightly as they went down.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony moaned softly as she writhed on top of him.. her skirt hitching up, her hips settling against his.. it was all enough to drive him to complete distraction. His broad fingers reached out and worked at the buttons of her blouse. He fumbled a little, arguing with the tiny plastic rounds, but the light blue of her shirt parted, revealing the soft curves of her body underneath, captured in a perfectly sized bra. Most women never got that part right... too big and they hung low. Too tight and they popped out of the top.. too narrow... too something. Pepper was perfect.. the fabric clung to her body and shaped it and held it like a tender pair of silken hands. He slide his hands up over her hips and the wrinkled bunches of fabric there.. over her sides and stomach and ribs, until they grazed over her bra-covered breasts and settled there.. index fingers toying with the sweep of her collarbone God she was beautiful.*

Pepper gasped, pressing her lips against his throat, nipping gently. Her hands didn't know what to do, so they pressed against his legs between her own. Her hands went to removing his belt as his hands opened her shirt. Her fingers stalled and she bit her lip at the feel of his hands on her chest. She shrugged her shirt off the rest of the way, then her hands rested over Tony's on her chest. She swallowed and rubbed her thumbs over the back of his hands, then slid her hands down his arms to his legs. She reached for the front clasp and unhooked her bra. She left it sitting where it was and pushed off of his legs, and knelt before him. She tugged his belt off the rest of the way and tossed it to the floor. She unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled the zipper down, her eyes on his the whole time. She moved to pull his pants off and helped him out of them as he pushed his hips off the bed. "Am I going too fast?" She asked him, a little self-consciously.

He followed her every move complicitly. He watched her with sharp, dark, hungry eyes, chest rising and falling with each heavy breath. She was everywhere. Her hands on him. His on her. And like everything else in her life, she got straight to the point. "FUCK Pepper... NO." He groaned, hot and hard and ready. Aching. Wanting. Desperate. "You're not going fast enough…" But he kept himself controlled, as difficult as that was, because otherwise, they would have been on the floor. Right now. Earning rug-burns and tile-rash.

Pepper licked her lips when she saw he had gone commando. Why was she not surprised? She put the pants on the floor and kneeled on them. She ran her hands up to his inner thighs and then back out to his knees, down to his feet, then back up. She had only done this once before, and she didn't know how Tony might want her to do it. Her hand reached forward and she held him gently. She wasn't normally so timid, but she wasn't usually going into something so blindly. Her eyes met his as she stroked him gently. She licked her lips and let her eyes drift over him. She leaned forward and opened her mouth over his cock, taking the head beyond her lips and sucked gently. Her hands rested on his legs as she set a steady pace, bobbing her head up and down, taking a little more of him in each time.

Tony watched her with hungry dark eyes. Normally, a blowjob would have been ho-hum. He'd had so many by now the mere act had become somewhat mechanical. Not that the final product was any less desirable, but there was only so much he'd found most women could do with their mouths. Pepper was different... her shy, unsure movements were enough to stir the pit of his stomach to life. Her warm hands caressing over his legs sent chills over his skin. God she was beautiful like this. He moaned softly as her hot breath settled in his body, fingers tangling shakily in her hair when her lips wrapped around him and she took him in her mouth. Teeth gently scraped against hypersensitive flesh, her tongue curled luxuriously around the long, subtle curve of his penis. He grunted softly with each bob of her head, breathing long and low and steady.. matching each intake of breath and shuddering huff with the rhythm of her motion.

His fingers delved in her hair and she looked up at him as she curled her tongue under the ridge. Her nails trailed over his thighs and when it was getting difficult to breath, she pulled her mouth away and leaned her cheek on his hip, looking up. Her hand slid up his length, and then back down towards his balls sack. She rolled them between her fingers curiously. One of her fingers slid down to the skin between his sack and his ass and she pressed in a little. She read about it somewhere and was curious if Tony would like it or if he'd be indifferent. Her head moved back up and she opened her lips so she could take him back in, she was curious how much of him she could take in before gagging. Her hand started fondling his sack while her other scratched his leg. Pepper suddenly stopped, knowing how close she had brought him, and stood between his legs. She shimmied out of her skirt and put his hands on her hips. "Tony." She breathed. "I want you to cum inside of me." She pressed her lips to his.

Tony moaned heavy and hard, deep in his throat as she pulled away. Cool air caressed his hard member, but those warm hands were all over him. Touching all the right places. Her manicured nails left divits in his skin and when she pressed her finger against him his hips rolled hungrily... long, painful, languiid, heady moans falling from his lips . "Geeeeezus Pepper... HNNNNGGGGGggg.... " Not the most intelligent thing he'd ever said, but his eyes rolled back in his head when she took him back in and he was all hers. Gently thrusting, huffing helplessly against her ministrations. He was frantic by the time she pulled away.. throbbing hard and swollen. His hands traveled over her, pulled her in - hooked behind her lust-warmed thighs and hauled her into his lap. Knowing fingers slid between her legs.. one hand holding her steady, making sure she didn't fall. The soft curls of hair beneath his fingertips were like heaven.. the warmth.. the moisture he felt, slick and coating his digits was erotic as he'd ever found anything. He found the soft, fleshy nub of her clit -- scissoring it gently between two fingers while a third teased at the upper edge of her labia... a gentle back and forth motion that promised penetration but did not deliver.

She whimpered as he pulled her back over his lap and she felt him pressed up against her. She had to take a shaky breath, her hands clutching his shoulders as she looked down at his fingers. She pressed her forehead to his chest, moaning they slid against her but wouldn't do more. She clenched her thighs around his and knew he was teasing her on purpose. She moaned his name and pressed her hips down against his fingers, looking for more contact. She kissed his neck, wet openmouthed kisses as she undulated against his fingers, feeling a pressure in her abdomen that was stronger than her own fingers seemed to encourage. "Tonnnny," She purred against him, knowing she was close, in a wordless plea. She kissed his jaw and then nipped it with her teeth just a little bit. She felt his beard scratch her face and it only drove her on, wrapping her arms around his neck while moving on his lap, making sure to brush against him every time to drive him as wild as he drove her.

He shifted his weight back on the bed, scooting until his ass was solidly on the mattress and he could plant his feet firmly on the floor. He drew his hand away from her, gripping her hips - encouraging her to lift herself up. With a hand sliding over the head of his cock, fingers splayed like tendrils.. seeking.. finding.. guiding himself into the warm welcome of her body, he tenderly guided her until her hips sank down and her beautiful ass met his inner thighs. He held her there a moment.. a painful flutter of heartbeats he filled with hungry, open-mouthed kisses.

Her fingers tightened around his neck and she kissed him back as he pressed up into her. She whimpered in pain as she felt her hymen break under him, and bit his lip in response. She breathed through her nose clenching his neck and shoulders to anchor herself, and when the pain stopped, she pushed a little onto her knees so she could shift her hips a little before pushing down on him again, experimenting. He was so big in her, she had no idea how he even fit inside. She swallowed and pulled her lips away, looking into his eyes as she raised herself to where only the head was in her, and then pushed down, taking him all in one stroke. She moaned, the stretching not too uncomfortable now, and knowing that he was so excited because of her, started a burning in her stomach.

She's tight around him. Searingly hot, muscles gripping him, pulling him in. Caressing and goading. Then she moved and his world faded at the edges. Tinged black as the blood shifted from one place to another. His body responds in kind.. moving inside her, pulsing and begging.. pressing to her very depths. He rocks up into her, hands on her hips, relishing the sound of skin slapping against skin - devouring the sweet scent of sex as it buffets his nose - fills the air, lands on his tongue. He bent forward, clutching her to him, hands writing up her back and wrapping like snakes around her. His mouth finds her skin. Her neck, her chin, her mouth. Her cheek, her eyelids. Everywhere he can reach he drinks her in. Devours her. He's gentle at first, slow and careful, but the friction is too much for his mind and his body to take... all that keeps him from thrusting harder, or faster, or deeper is the awkward position they're in.

He was everywhere, inside her, all around her, and she didn't mind his claiming of her. The smell was making her head spin and she moaned in the bottom of her throat. Her head was flung back as she did what felt natural, pressed up against him, but she didn't seem to be moving fast enough, or he wasn't getting what he wanted. He was too slow. She kissed him and pushed at his chest to get his attention. "Faster." She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to pull him even more into her body. "Take me harder, Tony." She ordered him with burning eyes. She was strong, but not strong enough to flip him over, so she didn’t even try.

It took him a moment to register her words, but the moment he did he was moving. Clutching her to him, he pushed himself back on the bed, turned and lay her on her back in the middle of the California king. He gently pulled her legs up, until her ankles hooked softly behind his back. Propped up on his elbows, gazing down at her with obsidian, lust-filled eyes, the soft, fluttering glow of his arc-reactor batching their bodies in light - he breathed, stilling himself and her for a moment. Soaking it in.. riding a wave of desire that threatened to throw him from the cliff, far too soon. "Pepper... fuck... god you're amazing... Hnnnnhhh.... " The words fell from his lips in between kisses to her skin. And then his hands were on her again.. caressing up her sides, tracing the line of her ribs, cupping her breasts and gently squeezing them in his palms. Teasing them with his fingertips... tracing the mocha-warm edges of her nipples with a thumb. Marveling at how the skin pinched and tightened beneath his fingertips. He captured her in his mouth, tongue tracing over her nipple, sliding hungrily over the sensitive nib.. suckling and kissing while he gently pinched the other between his fingers. His hips began to move again... slow, steady thrusts for the first few moments, and then he let himself go. He abandoned all pretense and shoved himself home... sliding into her with unbridled passion. "Pepperrrrrr...." He groaned her name. The R resting in the back of his throat, like a soft, hungry growl.

She looked up at him, panting. "Tony," She replied, squeezing him with her legs, as if to cling. She felt his hands at her breasts and her breathing quickened, and she couldn't help the cry as his tongue traced the spot his thumb had just been. Her hands went up into his hair, scratching slightly at his scalp as if to encourage him. Her hips pressed up towards him, turned on by his mouth's activities. She moved with him as he continued, but then it was as if he took all control. He was deeper into her than before, the angle giving him more room to shove harder and deeper just as she asked. She cried out his name, her hands grasping at his shoulders, his mouth and cock in her driving her to the edge of an orgasm but holding her just back. She gripped at his skin trying to hold on to him, ankles hooked behind his back as a fire spread through her at his touch.

He was all motion and fire. Consumed in the crashing waves of passion and desire. Every little sound she made spurred him on, every little wriggle. The feel over her body beneath his, her head thrown back - sleek neck exposed, collarbone heaving with every hungry sigh. "OH god Pepper... yes.... HNNNNnnn... " He spoke. Little words. Meaningless words. Vulgar, beautiful words. Moaned them into her skin, kissed them into her breasts and her ears. He hung on the precipice.. his body all raw nerve endings and need.. his hips moving with a mind of their own. He felt his skin tighten up, his muscles contract.. the warmth and pressure and mind-numbing lust that prequeled release. "OH GOD PEPPER.... " He cried in those heart-beating moments just before... "UUUH!!!" The whole world ceased.. his heart skipped a beat. The Arc-Reactor flared bright and white-hot - sending shockwaves of energy through his body until everything buzzed - He felt it pulse through him like electricity, contracting his muscles, robbing him of the ability to control his frame... It was dynamic and mind-shattering... and he clutched, stuttering, hips faltering.. slamming irregularly into her.

She screamed as he came in her. It seemed to push her over that edge, and the static in the air only heightened the feelings. She curled around him and shuddered as he still pushed into her. She pressed her cheek against his and panted, trying to catch her breath. He slowed down and she curled under him so she was wrapped up in his arms. She pressed her lips to his jaw once she could breath normal again. "Have I mentioned how amazing you are?" She kissed his lips softly, smiling. "I love you, Tony." She let a few fingers trace patterns over his arm then snuggled closer.


End file.
